Enter the Ravager
by Alice Raven B
Summary: The Titans think everything is over after their defeat of the brotherhood of Evil. They were wrong, Rose Wilson, the Ravager and daughter of Deathstroke comes to Jump City... with villains after her blood, how can the Titans keep the girl safe and trust her with their lives? That is... until she forms a bond with Raven. Raven X Ravager fic
1. Enter the Ravager

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they are all owned by DC including Ravager, I just wanted to put her character into the Teen Titans tv show series!**

**Prologue:**

Slade had remained elusive from the Titan's radar and even though he had been contacted from the brotherhood of Evil and asked if he wanted to join them. He knew that it wouldn't end well for the villains so instead he returned home to see his family that he hadn't seen for ages.

He had left his only daughter in the care of his ex partner and friend Bill Wintergreen, his son Jericho was now an honorary Teen Titan and although he cared for his son, he would not help him, nor would he help the Brotherhood of Evil.

Rose, on the other hand, had been trained by Bill who was as evenly skilled as Slade himself. What surprised Slade was her willingness to gouge out her own eye, the same one he lost in a fight against Batman. Replacing it with a state of the art technological eye that allowed for seeing to be at a maximum, giving her excellent accuracy with any ranged weapon she used. Her skill with the swords was good enough to rival any warrior including himself. Overall, he was proud of his daughter. Despite being Deathstroke the Terminator, he was still a father and somewhat in his own twisted way, a good man.

"Billy, how is she doing?" he asked, as he entered his home in Australia.

"She's doing really well," Billy replied, putting his guard up again while the teenaged girl with an eye path wiped sweat off of her brow.

Rose said nothing as they began another exchange, Slade watched as Rose bested Billy in hand to hand combat and then slid under his legs tripping him over. Quickly she shoved him over and pressed her knee against his chest and held her fist raised ready to strike.

"I think she's got you bested my dear friend," Slade said from the door.

"That she does, well done Rose," he said and the girl nodded getting off of the older man and letting him up.

"We're done for now, you have free time for the rest of the day," Bill said and Rose nodded.

Taking her towel she wiped her face and grabbed the rest of her gear and walked out the door stopping momentarily next to her father on the way out.

"Rose," he said.

"Father," she replied before walking out and Slade sighed.

"How is she doing Bill?" Slade asked his ex partner.

"Aside from kicking my ass from here to kingdom come?" Bill replied, Slade nodded.

"She's well trained, and far beyond ready for assassination missions," Bill said.

"Excellent, send her to Jump City. I have a few targets for her to take out, but I want her to choose whether or not she wants to take them out," Slade sighed.

"You're going to let her decide on her own?" Bill questioned.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't," he said.

**Chapter 1: Enter the Ravager**

"The Mayor wants to congratulate us on defeating the brotherhood of evil, he's requested that all of us come and receive medals," Robin said, walking into Titan's tower.

"So... we're getting honoured?" Raven said in her mono-tone.

"Booyah!" Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived.

"This celebration, will there be food?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Star, there will be food," Robin sighed.

"So when's the celebration?" Beast Boy asked.

"Next Week," Robin replied.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Rose, you know I've always tried to provide everything for you. As well as your training," Slade said over dinner.

"Yes father," Rose replied coldly.

"Well, I have some jobs that are optional for you to do. I can't look after you forever and I would like to give you a chance to go out on your own and experience life," he said slowly so that she could hear him properly.

"Who would you like me to kill father?" Rose said after a few quiet minutes passed.

"I have a file comprised of all of the targets, you can go through and pick who you want to kill. However, the biggest job is the mayor of Jump City. He's going to be having a public celebration next week so I'd advise that you take him out, the job pays 3 million, all of it will be yours if you do the job," Slade explained.

"Understood," Rose stood up and went to leave.

"What are you doing?" Slade asked quizzically.

"Packing, it'll take me a few days to get to Jump City. Plus I need to make sure my sniper is loaded and my swords are sharp. Along with my Ravager uniform," Rose said adjusting her platinum hair.

"Be careful Rose, many villains have started targeting young heroes as a result of the defeat of the brotherhood of Evil. I'm long past my crime days now that I've managed to gain my humanity and life back, but that doesn't mean that villains won't come after you for being my daughter," Slade reminded.

"Don't worry father, With this eye I can see all who oppose me, I will be able to hold my own against your villain friends," Rose left the room at that and went to her room where she began packing.

Her brother's ravager mask sat on her bed while she got her gear on and pack some clothes and money. On her belt she had various cartridges of sniper bullets, on her back were her two swords and when she was ready to go she slung her sniper rifle over her shoulder. Picking up her bag she put it at the door, then walked back to where her father and Wintergreen were to say goodbye.

"Father, may I have the file?" Rose asked holding her gloved hand out.

"Bill, could you please?" Slade asked and Bill nodded leaving the table and going to retrieve the file.

"That uniform fits you more than it ever did anyone who wore it previously," Slade commented.

"Thanks," Rose said and then Bill returned with the file handing it to her.

"I'll be going then," Rose said as she headed for the door.

"Good luck Rose," Bill said as she opened the door and walked out.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Bill said to Slade.

"They sure do, hopefully she doesn't end up like Grant, perhaps she'll even see Jospeh," Slade sighed.

"I believe Joseph goes by the name Jericho and he's one of the Titans," Bill said.

"Brother against sister, it all depends on what Rose does," he mused thoughtfully.

**~one week later~**

"It is with great pleasure that I announce the heroes of Jump City! The Teen Titans. Led by Robin the Boy Wonder whom we know was mentored by Batman himself," the mayor announced and the five young teen heroes walked onto the stage waving.

The crowd cheered and people could be heard yelling 'I love you Robin!', 'Beast boy you're so awesome!', 'Cyborg! Cyborg! Cyborg!', 'Go Starfire!', and 'Raven you're the best!'.

"They love us, they really love us," Raven murmured.

"Friend Raven why would they not, are they not overjoyed with our love for protecting the city," Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Lighten up Raven, with us here protecting the city. Nothing could possibly go wrong," Cyborg said.

The mayor walked over to a woman holding medals and took one to each titan and placing it around their necks. Once he was finished a loud bang resonated in the distance then, Raven was covered in blood and the Mayor's body was on the ground without a head... silence... and then a uproar was heard.

"Titans! find whoever did that," Robin pointed.

"My scans locate that it was done from quite far away. I'm not sure we'll be able to catch whoever did it," Cyborg said.

"I can carry you Cyborg," Starfire said.

"And I'll take Robin," Raven added.

"Titans go!" Robin pointed and they headed off after the person in the distance.

As they neared more shots could be heard, they had to dodge and the incredibly accurate bullets with them barely missing the Titan members. They landed and looked at the attacker who, for the first time in many years. Had successfully killed someone of importance right in front of the Teen Heroes.

"Whoever you are, you're in big trouble," Robin pointed at the shadowy figure.

"I was just doing a job," the feminine voice replied with a monotone that matched Raven's.

"Dude! her voice is just like Raven's," Beast boy commented.

"Beast Boy, not the time," Raven glared at the green boy.

"Come out in the light so we can see you," Robin declared.

The figure stepped into the light and the Titan's gasped. Wearing a half mask covered in armour but left her stomach bare, was a girl who dressed like Slade. On her back were swords and in her hand was a sniper rifle. Her mouth was visible and she had a passive expression from what they could see.

"Who are you? Why do you look a lot like Slade?" Robin questioned.

"You may call me... Ravager," the girl dropped her rifle and drew her swords.

"You're coming with us," Robin said.

"Try and take me, let's see how far you get," Ravager replied menacingly.

The Titans moved into action heading after Ravager as a team. Ravager responded with going after the most human of them first, her speed was much faster than theirs and in the blink of an eye she had Robin on the defensive. The other titans quickly reacted to the surprise attack on their leader. Ravager ducked as Starfire's star bolt headed towards her. She then pushed off of Robin and propelled herself into the air where she surprised Starfire and kicked her into the rooftop, then landing effortlessly.

"Yo! nobody kicks Starfire!" Cyborg shouted and charged up his laser.

"Then I guess I'm nobody," Ravager smirked.

Utilising her speed she was next to Cyborg within moments and planted her fist into his face. He flew right into the recovering Starfire. As she turned to face Raven, Robin and Beast Boy, something caught her attention. It was blue and flying towards her.

"Shit," Ravager cursed and jumped out of the way.

A glowing blue man floated towards them, he was in a hood and his hands crackled with energy. His eyes glowed a blue colour and he launched multiple attacks at Ravager.

She dodged his attacks and picked up her sniper rifle turning to shoot at the man. Robin was thinking where he had seen this man before when it finally hit him, it was Electro.

"You're a long way from New York, Electro," Ravager said.

"It would seem you have quite a target on you, daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator," Electro smirked at her.

"My Father gave up his life of crime after he returned from Hell. I am simply doing a job before finding my own way, so why are you after me?" Ravager questioned.

"Your fathers betrayal of the Villains has... enraged us all so since we can't find him, we're going after his last two children, You and Joseph Wilson, aka Jericho," Electro attacked again.

"Dudes! no way she's Jericho's sister!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We'd better give her a hand or she'll die," Robin said.

"Didn't she just kill the Mayor?" Cyborg said.

"That's beside the point, if the Villains want to kill her and Jericho, it's better to save her and get them back together so we can work this out," Robin said.

"Alright, Let's go save the bad guy... Girl," Beast Boy said and they jumped into action.

Ravager was surprised when she was positioned behind a front line of the Titans. Cyborg shot his gun at Electro while Robin threw one of his exploding discs. Starfire flew above Electro and rained star bolts down at him. This was followed up by Beast Boy who transformed into a T-Rex and knocked Electro into a black portal made by Raven.

As he tried to climb back out, it was Ravager's turn; the girl aimed her sniper rifle right between Electro's eyes and pulled the trigger. It hit him and he fell back into the portal as it disappeared.

"Nice shot," Robin said to the girl.

"Thanks," Ravager replied.

"We'll take you back to our hide out and call for Jericho. Uh, do you have a name besides Ravager?" Robin asked.

"... Rose, my name is Rose," Ravager finally said taking off her mask to reveal her platinum hair and a single eyepatch over one eye.

"I'm Robin, this is my team Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven," he gestured to each in turn and Rose nodded at each of them.

"We should be heading back to the tower now," Raven suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Rose replied and the Titans led the strange girl to their hideout.

Rose found the Titans tower to be rather... bland, her basement was more high tech than this. Sure her father had built it himself being an ex Australian special force soldier turned mercenary. He didn't always want this life but after Grant took a job and never returned due to being killed, he had taken up his sons job.

"So, are you really Slade's daughter?" Raven asked.

"Are you really Trigon's daughter?" Rose countered.

"Well played," Raven muttered.

"So Rose, I gotta ask, why did you kill the Mayor?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Read the file," Rose tossed him the file from her bag and he stumbled then caught it.

He opened it and Beast Boy peered over his shoulder along with Starfire who was floating. They turned the pages after reading.

"Everyone on my list was bad and deserves to die. I've done extensive research on all of my targets before arriving here," Rose said passively.

"Dudes check it out! the mayor was running a secret trafficking ring," Beast Boy said.

"All these targets are secretly doing something illegal. And they're all highly regarded in Jump City, how'd you get onto this information?" Cyborg asked.

"My father is the most known mercenary, his equipment is way better than yours here."

"Speaking of your father, you know he was our enemy right?" Robin said.

"Yes, he kept me up to date with all his... ventures, quite interesting if you ask me. But he did have his reasons," Rose sighed.

"Like?" Raven cut in.

"I don't know his reasons. You'd have to ask him that," Rose shrugged.

"So, where in this dump will I be staying?" she asked.

"She can stay in my room," Raven offered and everyone excluding Rose let out a collective 'WHAT?'.

"She seems like the type of person who likes to keep to herself and not be bothered," Raven concluded.

"Do you have any interesting books I could read? Dad only let me read stuff about weapons and fighting," Rose asked.

"Sure, I got a whole lot of stuff you could look at. Seeing as I'm the only one that buys and reads books in the team," Raven said.

"Friend Rose! will you accompany me on the trip of shopping?" Starfire asked, her eyes glistening.

"No," Rose said sternly and Starfire looked heartbroken not that Rose noticed.

"I prefer reading books in a quiet and dark place," Rose added.

"We're going to get alone just fine," Raven smiled.

"I'll get in contact with Jericho and get him to come here so we can figure out what is happening," Robin said.

"My guess will be that Jericho and I are targets because my father stopped being a villain when he returned from Hell or wherever Trigon sent him," Rose shrugged.

"That is good right?" Starfire said.

"That would depend, he ended a whole lot of contracts to kill good people and started going after the bad ones. He was the one who mentored Oliver Queen," Rose said sitting down on the couch.

She took her sniper rifle into her hand and started polishing it, while something on her wrist brought up a screen in front of her. Her right hand went about typing silently on the screen while her left held her sniper rifle still while she was using the All Purpose Chip (APC) to access certain files.

"So what are you doing there?" Raven asked peering over Rose's shoulder.

"Receiving money from the job I just did, I'm currently uploading the info from the job to the person who ordered the hit," Rose replied.

"So who ordered it?" Cyborg asked gazing over her other shoulder.

"Someone called... Nick Fury, no idea who that is nor do I care," Rose said.

She put an earpiece from somewhere on her wrist. Something flashed up on her screen in a different language and she pressed the green button. On the screen a smaller screen appeared with a black man wearing an eyepatch appearing on it.

"Sir, the job is done," Rose said.

"You're not Deathstroke the Terminator?" he said suspiciously.

"No sir, I'm his daughter. My name is Rose Wilson and my alias is Ravager, my father gave me all of his jobs to help me make my own way in life," Rose said.

"I see, well. Good job Ravager, your money from this job will be transferred to your account via your APC," he said.

"Understood sir," Rose replied.

"Hope to do more business with you in the future Ravager," he said before hanging up and then a loading bar came up.

"Dudes no way! you're getting paid 3 million for killing the mayor?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That's a lot of cash," Cyborg whistled.

"If you looked at my assassination file, all of the targets are highly regarded in society which means taking them out will cost more," Rose explained.

While the money was transferring, Rose took out a cloth and began to clean her sniper rifle. She took extra care around the barrel and the sights. Once her sniper was clean she placed it on the table and took the ammo pack out and began to reload the round with 13 mm bullets. In the corner of her eye she saw Beast Boy reach out to touch a bullet.

"Don't touch that," Rose said.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I personally lace each bullet with curare. It's a deadly poison, that way if my bullet hits them its almost certain death for normal humans, unless an antidote is administered quickly," Rose said and Beast Boy quickly retracted his hand.

"I wouldn't touch them either if I were you," Rose said as she saw Beast Boy reach to touch her swords.

"Are they poisoned too?" he asked.

"No they're just very sharp and special to me," Rose said.

"Sharp as in?" he asked.

"Looking at it will kill you Beast Boy," Raven said.

"I like the way she thinks," Rose said going back to the fine details of her sniper rifle.

"Is there anywhere I can test out my sights?" Rose asked.

"We have an outdoor practice range would that do?" Cyborg commented.

"Sure," Rose said slinging her sniper over her shoulder and exiting the screen after it had transferred the money.

The titans walked outdoors without Robin and showed Rose the outdoor field. It managed to stretch over quite a few kilometres along. She took her sniper in her hands and lined up where they had told her each target would appear.

"Start it up at the highest difficulty," Rose said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked.

Rose took off her eyepatch and they all gasped that her other eye wasn't the same as her other one. It glowed a red colour and she readied her sniper putting her glowing eye to the scope.

"Starting in 3... 2... 1..." Cyborg started the program.

Rose closed her other eye and her glowing red one managed to quickly find all the appearing targets. Her reactions were quick and the Titan's hands fell to their ears as she shot. Within moments the program stopped with an alert.

"Dudes no way!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It took her one minute to beat the program without even moving, wow she's good," Cyborg said.

"Friend Rose seems to have broken the record we should celebrate with the dough of nuts!" Starfire pointed out with glistening eyes.

"Is she always like this?" Rose asked looking at Raven.

"More or less," Raven replied.

"Oh boy..." Rose trailed off.

"Titan's that's gotta wait, Herald has brought Jericho here," Robin said in the distance.

"Time for a family reunion..." Rose trailed off.

"Not fun are they?" Raven said.

"Nope," Rose nodded and they walked back to the Titan tower.

When she walked in her eyes fell on the blonde haired boy standing next to Herald and Robin. His eyes fell on Herald who nodded his consent before Jericho used his ability to go into Herald's body so he could use his voice.

"Rose," Jericho said.

"Joseph," Rose replied with a nod.

"Robin informed me of the situation."

"So you know we're being hunted because of our father."

"I do, and I cannot blame them for coming after us."

"You're joking right? you don't blame our father at all?"

"I have no reason to, he let me go out on my own, and I think he's doing the same for you."

"Grant's mask suits you," he added.

"Least you didn't comment on my eye," Rose said bitterly putting her eyepatch on.

"I'll never know why you did that not that I'll ever ask," Jericho sighed.

"I won't protect you if they come for you," Rose said coldly.

"I wouldn't expect less of you. Maybe your name should have been thorn instead of Rose," Jericho commented half heartedly.

"I shouldn't have come here Robin," Jericho said to the boy wonder.

"What? Why?"

"Rose and I are on very... hostile terms," he explained.

"That's putting it mildly," Rose spat.

"What did friend Jericho do?" Starfire asked confused.

"He got my fiancé killed," Rose snapped, silence.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure he was a great guy, doesn't mean you should hold it against him. Surely he wasn't fully responsible," Robin reasoned.

"She, my fiancé was a she. And he was the only one responsible for her death."

"Jericho what have you got to say on this?" Cyborg asked.

"She's correct, it wasn't a good time in my life. But I am the reason Rachel died," Jericho looked away.

"Dad stopped me from killing him, I wish he hadn't but I could understand after losing our two older brothers we're all he had left," Rose bit her lip.

"And I will never forgive you for what you did," Rose snapped.

"I know and I don't blame you, I wouldn't forgive me either," Jericho sighed and then left Herald's body.

"I suggest you leave," Rose said coldly before turning to Raven.

"Where's your room? I'm tired," Rose sighed.

"Follow me," Raven replied and the two left the group heading to Raven's room.

Raven made a bed for Rose on the ground next to her bed. Rose sat down on Raven's bed while waiting, she looked at how much the girls room resembled hers, minutes the whiteboard full of people she wanted to kill and the storage room where she kept her weapon arsenal.

"Your room is... nice, it reminds me of my own," Rose said while Raven was still making the bed.

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm not the only one like me here. Now the teams more even, three girls and three guys," Raven gave a small smile.

"I know what you think. But I'm not here as part of the team, hell I'm only here because Jericho is a target as well," Rose lay back on Raven's bed.

"While your here you may as well help out, you've got the skills that we're missing," Raven explained.

"And that would be?" Rose said.

"You're our eyes, and from what I saw you can easily be as good as Robin in a fight," Raven said.

"Must make him feel threatened," Rose joked.

"Only because you're as good if not better than him," Raven replied.

"One thing though, If I'm going to work with you, I want to know your full name. Not your crime fighting titan name," Rose said, Raven was completely silent for a few moments.

"Rachel... my name is Rachel Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible and and Aurella," Raven said eventually and Rose's eyes almost burst out of her eye sockets.

"Rose Wilson, daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator and Lillian Worth," Rose held out her hand to shake and Raven took it.

"Get some sleep, no doubt we'll have jobs to do tomorrow," Raven gestured to Rose's newly made bed.

"Is there somewhere I can put my stuff?" Rose asked gesturing to her bag, swords, sniper and mask.

"I'll clear a desk for you," Raven's eyes glowed and Rose watched as the things she had on one of her desks moved onto another more crowded desk leaving that one bare.

"All yours," she said with a slight blush.

"How'd you do that" Rose asked walking over to the desk.

She placed her swords down followed by her rifle and then her mask. She then took off the many sniper rounds she had and placed them in a line followed by her belt. Raven watched with a blush, thankfully she had her hood over her face, as Rose slid out of her pants and took her top off. She was only wearing a bra and some panties when she bent over and opened her bag giving Raven a view of her rear.

"Enjoying the show?" Rose asked without looking over her shoulder and Raven flinched then quickly looked away.

"I-I wasn't..." Raven protested.

"Rachel, my glowing red eye lets me see almost anything, like that of a praying mantis I can see behind me with it," Rose giggled taking a tank top and some sweat pants out of her bag.

She then slid them on and turned around, Rachel didn't see the hairband that was on her wrist and was surprised when Rose put her hair into a pony tail. The mercenary then put the eyepatch back over her eye and winked at Rachel.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel apologised.

"I was just teasing you, my eye can't do that. I noticed you looking thanks to your mirror," Rose pointed to Rachel's wall mirror on the closet door.

"I understand if you want to look at my battle scars," Rose said.

"Battle scars?" Rachel questioned and then she properly looked at Rose.

Without her Ravager outfit on her arms, legs and what was visible of her stomach was covered in battle scars. Rachel felt her face flush and she realised Rose thought she was looking at the scars on her body.

"If you weren't looking at my battle scars what were you looking at?" Rose asked.

"I uh... I'm going to go to bed," Rachel stammered before sliding under her blanket.

"Suit yourself," Rose said and went over to her bed and slid in.

"Goodnight Rose," Rachel said.

"Goodnight Rachel... sweet dreams, _my Rachel._" Rose whispered.


	2. A Thorn in the Side

**A/N: Sorry this been late. A lot of things have happened in my life preventing me from writing for you guys. The main one being the passing of a dear grandparent. I spent the past few weeks mourning and am now ready to write again. So here is the next chapter in the Rose X Raven Saga.**

**Chapter 2: A Thorn in the Side**

The alarm went off at around 3 am. Waking both Rose and Rachel up from their sleep. Rose groaned an turned over in her bed placing her hands over her ears while Raven shot up out of bed and grabbed her things.

"Rose get up we have to go save the city," Rachel said looking at the platinum haired girl.

"Sleep now, City later," Rose mumbled.

"Get your ass up," Rachel used her empath powers to completely flip Rose's bed causing her to fall on the ground.

"Oh come on!" Rose shouted standing up.

"We have to go save the city. You're a part of the team if you're living here so you have to come. Now come on," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, give me a few minutes to get my shit together," Rose said walking over to the desk.

She began to put all off her gear on and finished by placing her swords on her back then slinging her rifle over her shoulder. She then took up her mask into her hand and followed Rachel down the corridor and into the main room. Everyone else was already gathered and were awaiting Rachel and Rose.

"Sorry for being late. Our newest member had a hard time trying to get up," Rachel said.

"So who's the idiot attacking the city?" Rose asked.

"The doctor light," Starfire said pointing at the screen.

Sure enough the man in question was attacking a bank to try and steal money. Rose looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. He hardly looked like anything to worry about, she could take him herself, could even kill him with her sniper.

"Really? You wake me up at 3 am for this?" Rose said.

"Let's get this shit done so I can go back to bed," she said and headed towards the lift.

The other titans followed, Robin got on his cycle while Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire all got in Cyborg's car. He roared it to life but they noticed Rose wasn't in the car and was on something on her wrist. Her APC no doubt and it looked like she had called for something.

"Friend Rose, will you not get in the car with us?" Starfire asked.

"No, I have my own ride," Rose said.

In the distance they heard something loud approach before they saw a black motorbike come into view. However no one was driving it, it approached and stopped in front of Rose. She walked up to it and something scanned her arm before she got on. She revved it to life and smirked at the car.

"Dudes... where can I get one of those?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's ride," and with that Rose took off.

She was first on the scene, Dr. Light had broken into the back and was gathering up money in a bag. By far this was the most idiotic villain she had ever seen, she looked to her ammo packs and decided to use the normal bullets instead of her poisonous ones. She aimed through the terrified hostages and pulled the trigger, the bullet soared through the air then hit his shoulder. Dr. Light let out a cry of pain and clutched his bleeding shoulder. He turned and froze as he saw Rose, mask and all.

"No, don't tell me someone put a hit on me. Please! I'll surrender, just don't kill me!" he dropped to the floor and all but begged as Rose approached.

"Fine, I won't kill you. But I'll have someone take you in," she booted up her APC, placed in her ear piece and called Nick Fury.

"Ravager, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I've joined the Teen Titans which are based in Jump city, tonight we've apprehended a villain known as Doctor Light. Can you send a team to take him in?" she asked.

"He's not a very dangerous criminal..." Nick replied.

"Look, he interrupted my sleep and has this random light technology. And was holding hostages and trying to rob a bank, can you just fucking take him in so I can get the fuck back to sleep? Or am I just going to blow his fucking brains out here and now?" Rose snapped into the ear piece.

"No! No! please don't!" Dr. Light exclaimed, Rose heard a sigh on the other end.

"Fine, Miss Wilson, I'll dispatch Black Widow and a team of agents to bring him in, they'll be there in 30," and with that he hung up.

"Now you just sit tight and shut up, and maybe you'll be handed over in one piece," Rose threatened.

Dr. Light immediately sat down cradling his bleeding shoulder and kept as quiet as he could. A few minutes later the rest of the Titans rocked up onto the scene, they looked at Rose with a shocked expression as she stood there leaning against a wall near where Dr. Light was sitting.

"Better late than never, I already dealt with everything, a team of agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. are coming to take him in," she said.

"Wow, you worked really quickly," Raven said.

"Let's just say if you wake me up from my sleep I will be pissed. He's quite lucky he is still alive, and that he isn't on my hit list," Rose replied.

"He has a bleeding arm though, you just can't go and wound people or kill them. You're a titan, not a mercenary," Robin chastised.

"News flash asshole, I'm not a Titan. In fact I'd be more than happy to continue my work, and I probably will continue despite your objections, because you can't stop me and I have no problems with loading your body with curare laced bullets. The only reason I'm with you right now is because the league of villains is after Jericho and I," Rose snapped punching Robin in the face sending him into the nearby wall.

"Dude... that punch had to hurt," Beast Boy said.

"Yo! shouldn't we like do something?" Cyborg asked.

"Are you kidding me? Dudes no way am I getting in that girl's way. She looks majorly pissed, and that punch looked like it hurt," Beast Boy replied waving his arms around crazily.

Raven walked past the two of them and up to Rose. She placed a gentle hand on Rose's arm and the platinum haired girl looked at her with her one good eye. Raven just nodded and Rose calmed down and looked back to Dr. Light.

"It's alright, I used normal bullets on him and his wound will heal in time," Rose said.

"Friend Rose, a wondrous job done!" Starfire exclaimed and Rose's head turned and all Starfire could see was her glowing eye.

"I'm not your friend." she said coldly.

"Excuse me, are we interrupting something?" a woman in black with auburn hair said, she had a group of people with her.

"Nothing. Are you Black Widow?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

"I am, you must be Ravager? Daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator?" she replied and Rose nodded.

"He's over there," she pointed over her shoulder to where Dr. Light sat rocking back and forth while cradling his bleeding shoulder.

"A job well done, here's your reward despite him being a low priority villain," Black Widow tossed an envelope to Rose who caught it and opened the lid to see a stack of $100 notes with a rubber band around them.

"Not required but much appreciated," Rose replied pocketing the money.

"Take it easy on the kid, Bruce Wayne would not be happy that you're beating his ass around the curb," she said before the men she was with took Dr. Light away.

"No promises," Rose replied.

She walked over to Robin who was still recovering from the punch she gave him. She then dropped the envelope of money on the floor next to him. She then got up and began to walk away.

"He's your villain it's your money," she said before going outside and climbing on her bike.

"Use it to buy more hair product," and with that she took off heading back to the tower and ultimately back to the warm bed in Rachel's room.

Around half an hour later she heard Rachel walk back into the room, at this point Rose was looking out of the window into the city. She turned over to look at Rachel as the girl took her blue robe off and put it away, she then stripped and got into pants and a t shirt. Rose heard her approach and sit down beside her.

"You did a good job tonight," Rachel said softly.

"I don't think your leader would say that," Rose mumbled.

"Robin can be... tough to deal with sometimes, he's had a rough childhood. If you both tried to get along I think after the initial rocky start you two could become great friends. And judging by how strong you are, you could easily become Robin's most trusted person on the team," Rachel said.

"I'm only that strong because of what my father injected me with. It's a substance called Mirokumu, it enhanced my body. I've had a lot done to me and even did some things to myself," Rose sighed and turned to look at Rachel.

"You know, I only did this hero thing to try and makeup for what I would do when I became the portal for my father. But I've learnt that everyone has their own future and their own will, and I chose to stay with my friends."

"At least you had friends growing up. I only had Rachel who had stuck beside me all my life, she didn't judge me for what I did and what I had to go through and was always there. I realised that I had fallen for her and she did to, hence we became engaged. But Jericho took her away from me," Rose frowned.

"She wouldn't want you to act like this, if she were here she'd tell you to move on with your life, find a new love. And eventually forgive your brother, my mother hated me because of what I was. I forgave her even though my home of Azarath was destroyed," she stood up.

"It must be cold there, why don't you join me?" Rachel asked.

Rose thought about it for a few moments before slipping out of bed and sliding under the blankets next to the empath. She was surprised when Rachel placed her head upon Rose's chest and wrapped her arms around Rose's body.

"I usually sleep with a teddy my mother gave me as a child, but there isn't room for you and the teddy so you will be my teddy," Rachel yawned.

"Whatever you say ma'am," Rose replied.

Rose closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Rachel, she felt at peace and that was something she hadn't felt for quite a while. Rose felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep devoid of nightmares, for once she slept with a smile on her face.


End file.
